All Hallow's Eve
by scorching roses
Summary: Just a quick Halloween Treat with Lash. Smuttyness ensues. HAPPY HALLOWEEN


**AN : Here, I introduce Callia (Cah-Lia-uh) Dawson, also known as Muse. She will be in The rest of my stories along with her cousin Harleen "Harley" McQueen. Whose pictures will be on my profile. So have fun with this Halloween oneshot. How The fire Burns should be updated by Monday for those who read it.**

* * *

"Be a bit more enthusiastic Lash, it's Halloween!" Said Callia "Muse" Dawson, Lash's girlfriend of 4 years. She wore a simple strapless crimson mini dress that flattered her pale skin and cloudy blue eyes. Her blonde hair was half up and curled just above her well developed chest. The dress hugged her small waist and toned legs nicely, showing off the curve of her bum. Her netted peep toe heels gave her 5'8" frame a bit more height but she was still shorter than Lash by a few inches. She wore a golden promise ring he'd given her 2 years ago on her left ring finger and the charm bracelet he'd given her as well. He chuckled when she put her mask up to her face, her red-stained lips curving into a smile only he could provoke.

"Don't you look... Amazing." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her and pouting slightly when she dodged it. She looked him up and down studying his attire for the evening. A black dress shirt and dark gray slacks and black dress shoes. A crimson tie was the only remotely bright color he had to match her dress. He had a simple black eye mask on and she almost frowned when she realized it took away from the beauty of his eyes. Most girls fell for Jason "Lash" Garwin because of his smooth words, the sound of his voice, his looks, or his 'bad boy' vibe, but not Muse. Truth be told, she hated Lash the first time she met him. He was good-looking, yes, but he was an 'arrogant asshole son of a bitch' which she so elegantly called him. He tried for months to get her to go out with him until she caved. He was so sweet that night, not trying anything too forward and being polite to her parents. He was funny and chivalrous, opening doors and pulling out her chair. She grew to love him over time as he did her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She smirked, leaning in so she was nearly kissing him and then brushed her lips on his ear as she spoke, "Dance with me." She demanded, pulling him out to the dance floor. The Kid Kiao remix of Space Cowboy's 'Falling Down' featuring Chelsea Korka was playing and they danced close. She turned her back to him and his hands rested on her hips. She pressed herself close to him and started grinding. His lips came down on her shoulder as he moved with her. He moved her hair and kissed up her neck when she suddenly turned and kissed him roughly. He responded quickly when her fingers tangled almost painfully in his hair. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they fought for dominance. When they pulled away to breathe she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled, drawing some blood and playfully licking his now bruised lips.

"I want you. Now." He growled, capturing her lips again.

"Upstairs." She breathed, grabbing and making her way through the sea of bodies to the stairs.

Once they got inside her room he had her pinned to the door, attacking her mouth and pressing his body against every inch of hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him press against her core. His hands slipped behind her and unzipped her dress. It fell around her waist, exposing her perfect breasts. She stood long enough to let the dress slip off and get Lash down to his boxers. She went to take off her shoes when Lash stopped her.

"Leave them on." He demanded, kissing her neck and biting down enough to leave a mark. She moaned and turned them so he was pushed up against the door. He looked at her with lustful yet confused eyes and she smirked, kissing his wonderful lips once before trailing down his neck to his chest. She trailed her tongue down his toned stomach to his navel and kneeled before him. She nipped teasingly at the skin above the waistband of his boxers, leaving love bites wherever she could. Then she hooked her fingers into them and pulled them down, effectively freeing his long, hard member. Her tongue teased the tip and her hand came up to wrap around the base of his thick shaft. He moaned loudly when she took him in her mouth with practiced ease. Whatever she couldn't fit she worked with her hand. She hollowed her cheeks and worked him in and out of her hot mouth. His hand tangled into her golden hair which was now all down as he watched her suck him off. Moaned when his fingers gripped her hair tightly, sending vibrations up his shaft and he could feel himself lose control as he exploded. She milked him dry and swallowed every bit before standing and kissing him again. He tasted himself on her tongue and the mere image of her going down on him was enough to make him hard again. She giggled when she felt him pressing up against her hip. His fingers ghosted over the sides of her breasts and she let out a breathless moan at the feeling of his fingers on her skin. He trailed down to her lacy boy shorts and pulled them down the length of her legs.

He pressed her up against the wall again, one hand working her breast and the other guiding his member into her as she wrapped a leg around his waist. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her up and he waited a moment for her to adjust before beginning an urgent rhythm. He reached down between them and rubbed her sensitive nub, smiling devilishly when she became much more vocal.

"Oh god oh god oh god! Fuck! Jason right there oh fuck!" She practically screamed throwing her head back against the door. He kept up his ministrations and within a few minutes he felt her tighten around him. Her breathes became shallow and she met Lash's every thrust as his movements were more frantic. Suddenly, she felt her orgasm rip through her in powerful waves. After a few thrusts, Lash came as she was coming down. He pressed his forehead to hers and breathed heavily, kissing her mouth lazily and backing them up to the bed. They fell back and the way she landed on him brought him in deeper and they both groaned. She rode him until they came down together a second time and she collapsed on his chest. He ran a hand through her slightly damp hair and flipped them so he was on top.

"My turn." He smirked, pulling out and smiling when she whimpered at the loss. He kissed her neck sweetly and made his way down to her breasts and flicked his tongue over her nipple. She hissed and he grinned before taking it into his mouth and working the other with his hand. He switched back and forth a few times before kissing down her flat stomach and dipping his tongue in her navel and licking a trail down to her hip. He kissed down between her thighs and bit down, making her squeak in surprise. He chuckled, breathing in her unique scent before licking along her folds. He located her nub and licked and sucked at it until she was begging for more. He worked her wet sex with his fingers until she was near the edge before replacing them with his tongue. She moaned loudly and twisted her fingers into his hair, keeping him there until she came. He made his way back up to her face and kissed her softly yet passionately.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead as she curled up against his side and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too." She said back, tracing shapes lightly on his torso. Within moments, her breathing had evened out and she was asleep, leaving Lash to wonder just what the hell he did to deserve something, someone, so wonderful.

"You're too good for me." He said to her sleeping form. She mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer, holding him tighter. He smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

'I have him so whipped.' She smiled, holding him tighter, wondering how she'd gotten so lucky.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's my first time posting actual smut so be gentle please.**

**xoxo**

**Scorching Roses  
**


End file.
